Medical testing and clinical trials generate considerable quantities of data. For a multitude of reasons, there has been little success in establishing a comprehensive database of such data. For example, health care professionals often do not perform medical tests in a structured atmosphere whereby the data from those tests may be recorded in a systematic or meaningful way. Additionally, even when medical tests are performed in a structured atmosphere, such as part of a clinical trial, the clinical trial data may be proprietary to the sponsor of the trial, and not shared with other parties such as sponsors, the regulatory agencies, or the public. Moreover, even if the data were to be shared, the data are typically not collected in the same exact format for each test or each trial, resulting in difficulty categorizing the data in a comprehensible way. Furthermore, attempts at categorizing such data have involved extremely labor-intensive manual mapping of data and classifications.
Where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the drawings to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. Moreover, some of the blocks depicted in the drawings may be combined into a single function.